Morning Cuddles
by jenna.moon95
Summary: Erwin wakes up early. Two minutes early, to be precise. When the alarm does go off, Erwin just wants to switch it off. A sleeping Mike has other plans.


Erwin is awake two minutes before the alarm rings, declaring it to be 7 AM. He is up, but he doesn't move. Instead, he lies there with his half of the duvet (the other is in Mike's vice grip) draped over his hips. He notices quickly that the curtains were not shut previously last night as a ray of golden sun spills over his face. He smiles builds on his handsome features as he rests a hand on his stomach. He isn't hungry, not yet. He won't be until the smell of whatever Mike cooks hits his nostrils. It is a Saturday, after all; Mike's turn to cook breakfast.

They are both, luckily, off work, too. It means that they have time together, which is a thought Erwin can appreciate because it's been too long since he's had a lazy day of cuddles and kisses. Work has proved stressful for him yet he knows he can relax today since Levi is trustworthy. The idea of having no responsibilities for a short while makes him smile wider, teeth flashing.

That is why, at six fifty nine AM, Erwin has to wonder to himself why Mike set the alarm clock at such an early time. Sure, the two of them were by no means lazy; both had jobs which were time consuming and gym sessions, which were intense. Seven AM was no lie in, however. Erwin looks over at his scruffy faced, who seems fast on and intent on ripping the duvet in his sleep. He doubts Mike is truly that deep into his slumber that he would sleep past the alarm clock. He also has the idea to turn the alarm off. However, the device is on the drawer, which was at the other side of the room.

Erwin lets out a grunt at the idea of needing to leave the comfort of his bed. Instead, he nestles himself into Mike's side, feeling a strong arm wrap around him.

Then the alarm goes off, a loud, constant bleep flooding the room.

He feels the muscles of the arm holding him tense then relax. Erwin watches Mike's face to see him wake up, his eyes open and his hand scratch his stubble.

That doesn't happen. Instead, Mike holds Erwin closer, pulling the shorter man into his body. Erwin would have happily cuddled him, if it wasn't for the increasingly annoying bleeps battering his ear drums. He gives Mike's sleeping form an incredulous look and tries to escape. Unfortunately for him, Mike's subconscious has other ideas and instead pulls the blond closer, his previously free arm wrapping around Erwin's behind, the hand resting lightly on his left cheek.

The blush that invades Erwin's cheeks is an impressive red, which Erwin is sure Mike would have been proud of given he was awake. He, of course, notes that the hand seems to squeeze lightly.

"Perverted blood hound," Erwin whispers, "hey, wake up, Mike." He makes his voice soft, which seems to be to no point since the only response from the taller man in another squeeze.

The alarm gets louder, too, making Erwin let out an annoyed sigh. He manages to release an arm from the confines of between Mike and his bodies. He uses it to shake Mike, in the hope it would rouse him from his slumber. It does not, Erwin looking annoyed. "Get. Up." He says sternly to Mike.

Mike simply tightens his hold.

Erwin grunts, and wriggles his body, hoping to knock the hands off. Instead, he is pulled completely onto Mike's body, one of the muscular, long legs pressed against his cock. Erwin at this point is as red as he was the first time they had made love. He's certain the bastard planned this, as a sick joke. Make him listen to the most annoying sound there is, groped his behind and press against his dick.

"You're a fucking log, let me go." Erwin grumbles.

The alarm clock gets louder, now blurting into the room. He groans, and tries to sit up. He manages to lift himself up somewhat, but Mike's strength his greater than his own and he falls back onto the hairy chest with a 'thud'. Erwin momentarily curses at his attraction to somebody bigger than him, before calming slightly and giving up.

Instead, he buries his head Mike's neck, trying to cover his ears as best as possible. The bleep is muffled only slightly yet Erwin is thankful for it. He sighs, looking at his sleeping lover's face.

"You're an ass." He says.

The beeping stops, and Erwin lets out a sigh of relief. He snuggles into Mike, closing his eyes. He begins to fall back to sleep, but is interrupted five minutes later by a beeping coming from the top of the drawer.

"For fucking hell's sake!" He cries.

He swears he hears a chuckle come from the body beneath him.


End file.
